pregnancy and rockstars
by SilentLoverForever
Summary: *auslly story* Ally Dawson was a normal teenager with a normal life until her and her best friend/partner Austin Moon did the unbelievable. she suddenly picks up and leave why? what happend? read this story * i don't own Austin and Ally
1. Chapter 1: that night

**Chapter 1: that one night**

Hi. My name is Allyson Marie Dawson but i go by ally. I'm an overachiever , kind, clever, talented, an A+ student, friendly, passionate, smart, sweet, beautiful, generous, and caring girl well that's what everybody called me until that one night in the practice room three years ago that's when it all spiraled out of control.

**Ally's POV**  
"you're not serious! I said with a smile on my face "you did not  
Get in a fight with a 12th grader and win!" innocent ally said to her best friend Austin moon.

"it is true! his nostril flared with anger and i told him off and punched him and he went crying home to his mommy." Austin said

i liked Austin allot back then but i never had the courage to tell him that i did and plus he was dating Cassidy and i didn't want to come between them.

" you don't believe me do you?"

" no i don't think a guy on the wrestling team would cry for his mommy because an 11th grader beat him up!" i told him with a smirk on my face

" ok well maybe i made it up to impress you" he told me

Impress me?! i always tough that Austin liking me was crazy

" i like you ally and i know that you like me too"

before i can answer him he leaned in and kissed me, i kissed him back and it ended up as kissing , then making out on the couch which led to other stuff...

**The next morning (still ally's pov)**

when i wake up notice that i was lying down on the couch in the practice room with a strong arm around my waist it was Austin's arm! i quickly and take my shirt and sweatpants of the floor and i wake up Austin.

"Austin, austin wake up"

" 5 more minutes mom"

" Austin its ally"

" ally what are you doing in my roo-" he cut his sentence short to take a look at his surroundings, he then notices the clothes on the floor

" Ally did we have it last night ?"

i nod

" you better get home your parents are probably wondering where you are"

after Austin left i went home all i can think about is the fact that i wasn't on the pill and we didn't use a condom.

after a few minutes of being back home i felt a little sick i quickly run to the bathroom and throw up (** i know that doesn't happen after a few hours of having it but here it does)**

" ally you ok?" ally's dad asked

" yeah dad i just ate bad chicken"

" ok honey"

i go to my room and i take my phone out of my bag, i dialed trish's number and ask her if she can bring me a pregnancy test.

a few minutes later trish is at my house with a brown bag

" before i give you this i want to know what happened and with who" she said

" well me and Austin where in the practice room he kissed me and one thing led to another and we didn't use a condom"

"ALLY" she shout's " what would happen if you were pregnant"

"id leave , Austin's career is just getting started and i don't want to ruin it"

after trish gives me a hug i enter the bathroom in my room and i do what i have to do and i wait for the results.

_5 minutes later_

"Ok times up! what are the results " trish sais on the other side of the door

i couldn't believe what i saw in my hands im.. _im pregnant!_

i open my bathroom door and start crying, trish pulls me into a hug

" ally go tell you parents i will start packing for you"

i nod and go downstairs

" mom dad i have to tell you something"

" whats up honey" my mom sais

" im pregnant "

they both stand up in shock. i look at them they don't look mad they look more disappointed

" im not staying here im moving to Denver trish have a cousin that could let me rent a furnished apartment."

" ally we are going to miss you so much but i know your leaving for the right reason, me and your father are going to drive you to the airport and pay for your ticket i hope our grand daughter has a wonderful future" my dad sais

i go back upstairs to see trish with all my suit cases packed

" my cousin is going to pay the first nine months for you and is already getting your nursery ready for you. im going to miss you so much ally" she sais as she gives me a hug

"me too"

" and what do you want me to tell austin?"

" nothing just tell him that i ran away"

she nodes

after i say goodbye i take my things and leave my house entering the car .

this is it i taught to myself im leaving my home my friends and most importantly the guy i love.


	2. Chapter 2 : the truth comes out

**Chapter 2: The truth comes out**

4 years later

Ally's pov

Its been 4 years since i gave birth to my daughter Amanda Monica Dawson. Today shes a healthy 4 year old with blond hair like her father. Its crazy how much she looks like her father, but shes been acting weird ever since January started, so i decided to talk to her.

"hey sweetie can i talk to you?"

"yes mommy?"  
" are you ok ? Is something going on at day care?"

"no mommy"

"then why are you sad"

" because you sad mommy you sad cause daddy not here"

Amanda knows about Austin i told her when i picked her up from day care one day and she was sad because her friend's dad picked her up from daycare and she felt left out because her dad wasn't around  
"mommy when am i gonna met daddy?"

"soon i promise"

As soon as Amanda fell asleep i went online and look up Austin moon and it turns out that hes going to be in Denver for a meet and greet perfect chance for me to go see him.

The next day

Today is the day i get to see the person i fell in love with 4 years ago and the father of my baby. God im nervous.

When i park my car in the parking of a hotel i can already hear teenage girls scream with excitement . As i enter on the table where Austin is supposed to be signing autographs there's a little card that sais he will be back in 20 minutes.

i cant wait 20 minutes!

just then i see a gorgeous blond boy in the next room. its Austin! i quickly sneak past past security and enter the room.

" Austin moon"

" the sigh on the table said ill be out in 20 minutes " he said without looking at me

"Austimus " i said im the only person in the whole world who calls him that .

"ally?" he said softly "is that really you?" he sais as he stands

" yup its me Austin its been so long!" i give him a hug

"ally where did you go ? how are you? what happened?

" um i actually cant tell you everything here but what time do you get out of here maybe we can talk later ."

" i get out of here around 6 o'clock"

"perfect is my apartment ok?"

" yeah its fine"

" great give me your number and i'll text you my address."

after i tap in my number i tell him that ill see him later.

Austin's pov

Denver my last stop before getting home to Miami i cant wait to go home and get out of this snow! today is my meet and greet sigh another thing to remind me of ally! she loved going to these and meeting her favorite bands. dam why did she have to leave?

after 20 minutes of this i couldn't take it anymore it seems like every brunette in there had streaks of blond in the tips of there hair so i went into the room next door and took out a photo album with pictures of me ,ally ,trish and dez.

" Austin moon" i heard a sweet voice female voice say

" the sign on the table said i'll be out in 20 minutes" i answered without looking up.

"austimus" what did she call me? only on person in the whole world called me that and that was...

"ally?" i looked at her"ally is that really you?" i say as i stand

" yup its me Austin its been so long!" she said as she gives me a hug

"ally where did you go? how are you? what happened?" i ask her

" um i actually cant tell you everything here but what time do you get out of here maybe we can talk later ."

" i get out of here around 6 o'clock" i answered

"perfect is my apartment ok?"

" yeah its fine"

"great give me your number and i'll text you my address" after i give her my number she tells me she'll see me later and she walks out. a few seconds later i get a text from an unknown number that says

_14 general boulevard subway street west_

_i cant wait to see you later xoxo_

_ally_

i couldn't believe it the girl i loved is back.

Ally's pov

5:57 three minutes till Austin gets here god i wonder how he will react, i already ask Amanda to go play in her room so that Austin doesn't see her and because she doesn't know hes coming.

6:00 as the alarm on my phone goes off i hear a small knock on my door its Austin.

" hey" he said as i let him come in.

" are you going to answer the questions i asked you earlier?"

"yes but before i do i have to show you something or more like someone" i motion him to follow me into Amanda's bedroom. he stares at her for a few seconds and then turns to me.

" ally who is that?" he asked

" that's ...your daughter "


	3. Chapter 3 : the explanation

Recap:

_"yes but before i do i have to show you something or more like someone" i motion him to follow me into Amanda's bedroom. he stares at her for a few seconds and then turns to me._

_" ally who is that?" he asked_

_" that's ...your daughter "_

Austin pov  
"My what?"  
I couldn't believe it she my daughter? How could ally not tell me I have a child?

"Ally when did this happen?"

"I'll explain everything later but first I want you to meet your daughter"

As ally and i walk up to her I see the most beautiful child I've ever seen she had pretty blond hair like me and big brown eyes like her mother.

"Austin this is Amanda Monica moon"

" Daddy?" Amanda said looking at me

" Yeah princess its me "

"Daddy are you staying with us forever?"

I hesitated to answer but then I smiled "yes I promise I will be with you forever!"  
Amanda's lit up as she gives me a hug

" Ok sweetie me and daddy are going to talk now ill call you later for dinner ok?"

"Ok mommy!"

Ally's pov

Me and Austin head to the living room and we booth sit on the couch, I'm feeling nervous...again!

" Before we talk Austin were you serious about what you said back there you know about staying with forever?"

"Of course I was ally I love you and I know I just met her but I love Amanda too"

I smile and start my explanation

" Well it started 4 years ago in sonic boom the night we.. had it in the practice room after I got home I didn't feel well so I called trish and asked her if she could bring me a pregnancy test and after she came I took the test and it came out positive so after I told my parents I decided to leave so I didn't ruin your career. After I left I came here to Denver where trish's cousin had an apartment for me so I moved in and 9 months later I gave birth to Amanda"

" Why did you name her Amanda?"

"Because when we were 16 you said that if you ever had a daughter you'd name her Amanda and her middle name is Monica after you"

He smiled at what I said.

"After Amanda was old enough to go to day care I got a job at max and lily's dinner down the street to pay for all the bills and Amanda's day care fees and I. take a few classes at a local college when I am not working and then a few days ago when I picked Amanda up a few days ago she said she felt left out because all her friends had dads and she didn't so I when I heard. you were coming to Denver I came to find you."

" Wow that's a tough life for a teenager but you graduated high school right?"

"Yup I graduated last year woo!" He gave me a high five

" So how about you what have you been doing for the past 4 years besides music "

"Well after you left 4 years ago I taught I lost everything I know me and Cassidy were together but she left to Antarctica were there's no electronic so I couldn't talk to her after both of you left I became depressed and I started smoking heavily."

Smoking?!

" I had to hire a new songwriters and I can honestly say they suck! All they talk about is drinking and girls and there all lies I've never even slept with any other girl besides you."

" You didn't sleep with Cassidy?"

" Nahh she said something about sleeping with someone before the age of 20 is bad luck, Cassidy is very superstitious. Anyways after I started becoming famous around the country and started going on tours I started looking for you everywhere and then Denver was my last stop and then you where there and ally you don't even know how happy I has when I turned around and saw you and I'm never going to let you go." I smiled when he said that.

" Austin you did stop smoking right?" I asked him just to make sure.

"Yes I did and I'm never going back."

" Good now what do you want to eat?"

"Anything is fine "

"Ok than I'm ordering Chinese my friend works there."

After I called and ordered Austin and I sat went in the dining room and set up the table.

"Hey ally"

"Yeah can I ask you something?"

" Yeah anything"

" Will you be my girlfriend?"

I was shocked at the question and took a minute to answer him"

"Yes Austin ill be your girlfriend" I told him with a big smile on my face.

"And we as in all three of us are going to move back to Miami into my mansion!"

"What ! Really were going home!"

" Yup its going to be awesome!"

A few minutes later someone knocks on the door.

"Hey Austin that's probably the food the money is over there ."

"Ally your not paying ill pay"

"No Austin its fine "

"Ally I'm serious I got it"

"Ok fine ill go get Amanda"

Austin's pov

Ally's my girlfriend! I can't believe it she back and she's mine.

As I go to open the door a small blonde girl with gum in her mouth turns around.

"Here's your food that will be- omg your Austin Moon!".

"Yup it me but I'm not signing anything"

"Oh ok that's will be 10.99 please"

Right after she said that Amanda and ally come from the corner of the hall.

"Daddy!"

" Hey sweetie"

Stephanie pov (delivery girl)

Daddy? Sweetie ? Omg Ally Dawson has a kid with Austin moon! This is so going online. I quickly pull out my phone and stick the camera lens from my jacket

Ally's pov

I can't believe Austin and I are dating! And Amanda loves him!

" Oh hey Stephanie"

"Hey ally!"

" You to know each other ?"

"Yeah we ran a marathon together a few months back"

"Cool! Here is your money thanks for the food" he closes the door

Stephanie's pov

Finally something that will ruin ally Dawson! I was waiting 4 months for this! Ally Dawson you are going down!

Ally's pov

After we all finished eating and Amanda went to sleep me and Austin ended up falling asleep on the couch. End then three loud knocks on the door I got up to see who it was, great its misses Casio from next door.

" Hi misses Casio "

"Ally honey have you seen my cat?"

" No misses Casio"

" I don't like your attitude!"

" Bye misses Casio"

When I close the door and turn around I see Austin standing there.

"Who was that?"

"Misses Casio my crazy cat lady that lives next door"

"Oh"

"Hey Austin what time is it"

"It is currently midnight "

"And what day was it yesterday?"

" Friday January 18th why?"

"Because today is your birthday" I smiled and gave him a hug

" You remembered after all these years?"

"Of course I would never forget my best friend's birthday! Now let's go to bed."

" Ok but do you mind if I stay here in till we go back to Miami?"

" No I don't mind."

" Ok cool Ill go get my stuff from the hotel"

" Ok ill be here trying not to fall asleep.

Austins pov

Wow I can't believe ally remembered my birthday she so amazing but I also can't believe I'm 20 today! When I head up to ally's apartment when she opened the door she changed into her pajamas already. we both head into the bedroom and crawl into bed.

" Hey ally"

" Yeah."

" I love you."

" I love you too"

this is the start of something great!


	4. Chapter 4:life as we know it

_Recap:_

_Wow I can't believe ally remembered my birthday she so amazing but I also can't believe I'm 20 today! When I head up to ally's apartment when she opened the door she changed into her pajamas already. we both head into the bedroom and crawl into bed._

_" Hey ally"_

_" Yeah."_

_" I love you."_

_" I love you too"_

_this is the start of something great!_

Austin pov

When I wake up the sunlight from the windows blind me and I couldn't see for a minute. When I stood up I can smell pancakes! I can't believe she made my favorite food for breakfast my birthday is going great so far!

"Hey girls what smells so good?"

"Pancakes your favorite!" Ally said

"Happy birthday daddy!" Amanda said giving me a picture she drew of all three of us

" Aw thanks princess " I said giving her a kiss on the forehead

" So what do you want to do today?"

"Anything as long as I'm with my two favorite girls in the world" ally smiled when I said that

" Ok how about we all go out to dinner at Milestones tonight?"

"Yeah that sounds great! What do you think Amanda?"

"Yay were going out to eat!" She jumped up and down

Just then my phone rings its dez.

"Yo dez what's up ? "

"Umm Austin I know you,ally and Amanda are all happy right now but..."

" But what?"

" someone posted a video of you guys online and TMZ said that the will not rest until they find the truth."

"Oh no !ok thanks dez"

I walk back to the kitchen and see ally and amanda eating pancakes.

"Hey ally how long will it take you to pack yours and amanda's clothes?"

" Probably not that long why?" She asked

"Because we are moving to miami today!"

Allys pov

What? Moving today I taught we would have more time! Why is he rushing it all of a sudden?

"Austin why are we moving today on your birthday?"

"Well.."

"what austin tell me!"

"Ok so someone posted a video of us and amanda on the internet and the paparazzi are hunting us down now."

I know who did this! And I am going to kill her!

"Stephanie!"

" What?" He said

" I know Stephanie did this because ever since we ran together she always secretly hated me because I won that marathon."

"Oh wow I guess we have a nutty nutty nut ball on our hands"

Just then I heard tree knocks on the door I hope its not the paparazzi! When I opened the door my eyes filled with anger.

"Stephanie what do you want haven't?"

"To see how your doing! And to tell you that karmas a bitch and so are you!"

" You know what Stephanie your just a low-life loser who needs to get a life and who needs to stop being so obsessed with mine!"  
You go ally I taught.

"What ever this isn't over Allyson!"

She left and I went back to the kitchen. " Hey austin I going to start packing me and amanda's stuff when I'm done we will leave."

_30 minutes later_

" Ok we are ready" I said to austin who was holding amanda in his arms.

"Um ally what are we going to do the paparazzi are in front of the building."

"Get the driver to pull up in the back of the building we can leave trough the back door."

When we got down stairs trought the front door we can hear all the screams of fans and camera flashing all that was going trough my head was how did they find out where my apartment was.

After we got in the car the driver took us to the airport and we got into Austin's private jet. After sitting in a plane for 3 hours and 57 minutes I was so excited to finally get to go home after 4 years.

"We are here ! Its nice being home ,so first we are going to our house and then we are going to sonic boom because everyone is waiting for us."

"Ok but austin what time is it?"

"Its about 12:30 pm"

"Great we have plenty of time to go out for your birthday!"

After we all got into the car we pulled up to a really big mansion and all I can think is wow I'm living here.

"Mommy is this daddy's house?"

"No sweetie this is our house as in all of us." I said while smile at austin

"Wow" amanda said as she exited the car and ran up the steps .

"Amanda wait!"

When I finally caught up to her I opened the door and saw a really bid inside.

"Wow" I whispered

Austin came in the house with all our things.

" Ok amanda let's go chose a room for you!"

"Yes!"

We all went upstairs and looked in all the rooms, Amanda ended up choosing the room with a 9' inch TV mounted on the wall , a walking closet and a bathroom! Wow at first I taught it was the master bedroom I wonder how our room looks!

"I love this room but its not me I need more yellow and red in my room and a piano!"

" She really likes those two colors and she loves music"

" I'm loving this little girl more and more by the minute!" He said picking up Amanda

" We can go shopping tomorrow ok? "

"Yay thanks mommy and daddy!"

"Ok now let's go to sonic boom"

As were driving to sonic boom all the memories that I had here were all coming back to me. When we finally got there everyone was waiting for us including trish,dez,my parents, Austin'S parents and a few friends from high school.

"Ally! " Trish said as she came for a hug while holding her daughter Gabriela Selena Estrella Worthy. Trish got pregnant a month after I left gabby's (her nick name) father is dez I know right I would have never taught that trish and dez would have a child together

"GABBY" Amanda yelled and ran up to her

"MANDY" gabby yelled as her mom put her down. Those two have been best friends forever trish and dez always visited us in Denver

"Hi Austin" gabby said

"Hey gabby!" Austin knew gabby since she was born and also cause trish is his manager.

After a few minutes of catching up with everyone I decided that I would go up in my practice room

Wow I haven't been in here for years  
I went and sat on the piano bench and started playing something.

After I finished playing I heard clapping coming from the door its Austin.

"Wow you still got it Dawson!"

"Thanks Moon" I said smiling

" Hey ally you know your still the best songwriter I had since I started my career" he said while coming to sit down next to me  
" And I would love for you to be my songwriter again"

"Austin are you asking me to be your songwriter again ?"

"Yeah so what do you say? "

" I would love to!" I said kissing him on the lips

"Mommy?daddy?"

"Oh hey sweetie " I said "do you want to play a song for daddy?"

"Yes yes yes!"

Amanda came and sat in between me and austin and she put her small hands on the piano keys and started signing

_I'm a little butterfly_

_Spread my colorful wings_

_Even though I'm small and frail_

_I can do most anything_

_Caterpillar in my cocoon_  
_I'm gonna be a butterfly soon_

_I'm a little butterflyI can soar through the sky_

_So glad i ended up like this_

_Thanks to metamorphosis_

_I'm a butterfly_

_I'm a butterfly_

_Yeah_

_I'm a butterfly_

"Wow so much talent in just one little girl " Austin said

"Yup and her and gabby want to learn how to play other instruments like drums and the trumpet"

"Well I can teach both of them the instruments it will be fun."

"Really daddy! I can't wait to tell gabby." She said jumping up and down.

Finally we are one big family.


	5. Chapter 5: surprises, surprises

Recap:

_"Wow so much talent in just one little girl " Austin said_

_"Yup and her and gabby want to learn how to play other instruments like drums and the trumpet"_

_"Well I can teach both of them the instruments it will be fun."_

_"Really daddy! I can't wait to tell gabby." She said jumping up and down._

_Finally we are one big family_

Or so they taught...

Allys pov

Seeing everyone at sonic boom today was amazing! My dad even asked me if I wanted to come to work and he said when amanda turns 14 she can start working there if she wants. After we all left it was 5:30 we went home and decide to chose somewhere to go for Austin's birthday. We were both sitting on the couch while amanda was drawing on paper how she would like to decorate her room.

"Ok what about a restaurant?" I asked him

"Ally you honestly don't have to go through all this trouble we can order pizza and have ice cream for dessert for all I care."

"Austin this is a special birthday for you it marks the end of your teenage years and the beginning of your adult years." All he did was smile at her.

"Ok fine how about a picnic on the beach right before the sunset?"

"That sounds nice."

"Ok we are leaving at 5:50 okay?"

He nodded and I headed to the kitchen to start making our food juice, bread slices,meat ,a bit of fruit and pickles. I love pickles! By the time I finish packing the food it was 5:48.

"Austin! Amanda ! Are you guys ready?" I said picking up the picnic basket and the blanket.

"Yeah I'm coming with her right now " he said.

After we all got in the car and drove to the beach the most beautiful sight I have seen in such a long time. The most beautiful sun set ever. We all got out of the car and set up the blanket.

"You know ally this is really peaceful being away from the cameras and just being here with my two favorite girls in the world. Thanks ally you are the best!"

"Your welcome Austin." We kissed for a minute

"Ewww" we heard Amanda say.

"Uhh... How about I make us my triple Decker meat lover sandwich?

"awesome i still remember when you tried to make it for kira on your date."

"i'm glad i broke up with her because i was going to ask another girl out but i stupidly slept with her and she had to leave." he said with a smirk on his face.

"wait aren't you dating her now?" i said playfully

"yeah and i think i'm the happiest man alive" he leaned in and kissed me.

" mommy daddy you have to stop doing that in front of me."

after a few minutes of playing around Amanda fell asleep and we decided to go home. when we got home we saw a small black car in our drive way and our door open" WTF

with Amanda in my arms we went in the house and to my surprise i see...

Stephanie.


	6. Chapter 6 : i smell a bitch!

**omg i haven't updated in like months im sorry my teachers have been bombarding me with test and projects that i have no more time :p but you guys don't hate me and some new people have followed/reviewed which means the world to me i love all of you and just so you know i started a new Austin and ally story so check that out when it comes out ok on to the story **

Recap:

_after a few minutes of playing around Amanda fell asleep and we decided to go home. when we got home we saw a small black car in our drive way and our door open" WTF_

_with Amanda in my arms we went in the house and to my surprise i see..._

_Stephanie._

Allys pov

"Stephanie what are you doing here ?"

"Just came to visit my favorite girl, her celebrity boyfriend and there adorable daughter" she answered

"Riiight and anyways how did you find out where we lived and how did you get in?"

" Austin has very crazy fans and you should be thanking me because if it wasn't for me that crazy fan could have posted your address online and you guys don't have the best locks its easy for someone to get in here"

"Look just leave now and we won't call the cops." Austin said

What not call the cops! This girl is crazy and dangerous!

"Fine" she said" this place is boring anyways oh and Allyson you guys do have a beautiful daughter it would be a shame is anything happened to her" she shot us an evil smile and left

"Austin"

"Yeah" he answered

" Amanda is sleeping with us tonight"

"Yup definitely"

After I went upstairs and I put amanda in her pajamas and tuck her in our bed then I hoped in to the bathroom and took a quick shower and put on my pj's, when I came back downstairs austin was sitting on the couch with only his pajama pants on  
Dam Austin has very nice abs! A full 6 pack.

"hey so is amanda still asleep?" He ask me while I came to sit beside him

"Yeah she's still sleeping. But austin..."

"What's wrong ally?"

" I'm afraid for amanda what if stephanie does something to her or our family and friends or worse us?" I started to panic what if she take my baby and austin away from me!

" Ally! Calm down as long as I'm here she can't do anything and tomorrow when we are out getting stuff for Amanda I will buy a new security system"

"Ok I know i'll be safe with you I love you austin" I said

"I love you to ally" he said and then kissed me.

I honestly have the best boyfriend ever!

*next day*

Austins pov

I honestly think I have the best life, the girl I crushed on for years is now my girlfriend I have a daughter who is amazing! Friends and family who love and support us the only bad thing is Stephanie the one who is making my ally scared I just want her to go away so that my family can be happy again.

Well I guys I better head downstairs and see what time ally wants to go shopping. (A/N btw they already had breakfast and he just came out of the shower and got dressed) I walk into the kitchen to see ally looking at magazines.  
"Hey ally"

"Hey austin" she answered

" What time do you want to leave to go shopping with amanda?"

" In about fifteen minutes" she said.

" Ok so we will leave here in about fifteen minutes and where's amanda?"

" She's in her room trying to see where everything will go" she said with a giggle

*15 minutes later*

Allys pov

When we got to the mall all I could think about was what stephanie can do to austin amanda and I. I guess I was deep in tough because I didn't even notice austin talking to me.

"Ok so the kids store is on the second floor remember? And .. Ally? Ally? Ally!"

"Huh... what did you say?"

"Ally your not paying attention this isn't like you what wrong?"

"Nothing I'm fine" I'm a terrible liar and austin knows it

"Look ally stephanie can't do anything to you ok? And even is she tried your in a mall if she even tried anything somebody would definitely help you ok?"

" Ok I will try to stop worrying"

"Good now go have fun and do girl stuff I will see you later" he said as and then kissed me and left.

" Ok Amanda ready to go shopping?!"

"Yeeees!" She said as she jumped up and down

Stephanie pov

Omg where is she? I am currently at the airport waiting for the person so my plan to ruin ally dawson should be here soon. Look there she is!

"So you know the plan right?"

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7: when old enemies come back

Recap:  
**_Omg where is she? I am currently at the airport waiting for the person so my plan to ruin ally dawson should be here soon. Look there she is!_**

**_"So you know the plan right?"_**

"Hi to you to!"

"Hi Cassidy Michaels how was Antarctica?"

"Awful! Austin didn't even send me a letter! He does know that you can fax letters there right?"

"i don't think so and as the good friend i am i think you should see this" i hand her a magazine with austin and ally with there daughter on the cover.

"WHAT!" she said before starting to read the article

**_new hot couple Austin and ally have been spotted out on a romantic dinner on the beach yesterday evening bringing along there adorable daughter Amanda Monica, Austin moon later tweeted a picture to his fans of him and his girls. I think its safe to to say this young couple is going to go strong for the many years to come._**

"he said he would wait for me" aww i feel so bad for her ally dDawsonis going to pay.

"sorry Cass, but now the revenge is going to get sweeter!"

"you know i never liked her i knew she tried to steal my man away from me ! she is going down!"

"okay here's the plan..."

Ally's pov

wow Amanda's room doesn't look that bad with everything she bought which was not as cheap as i taught it was going to be! its a 4 year old's bedroom you would think she wouldn't need much i was so wrong. after i finished helping Amanda with her room i went to see how Austin was doing setting up the new security system.

'hey austin how setting up going?"

"i'm almost done can you pass me that hammer?"

i was just about to reach for the screw driver when i saw a magazine with austin,amanda and i on the cover.

" Austin what's this?"

"Its a hammer a tool that I need."

"Not the tool why are we on the cover of this magazine its looks like this picture was taken the night we went to the beach"

He came down from the latter and took the magazine.

"A paparazzi must have followed us to the beach that night but its nothing big and plus this magazine ships us! Auslly forever."

"aww your so cute" I said giving him a kiss "and did you really think I didn't know what a hammer was"

"Well you have seen my cock before I taught you might have been confused"

"Austin!" I said playfully hitting him.

"And who knows it might come out again maybe tonight even."

"Ok I'm leaving now " I said and went to the kitchen and started dinner.

20 minutes later I heard the door open and allot of laughter I went to see who it was and it was.. no it can't be..

its cassidy michaels austin's old girlfriend who didn't like me.

"Cassidy hi! What are you going here?" I said with the biggest fake smile ever

"Ally!I just came back from Antarctica and going to my parents place in L.A but I couldn't book a flight fast enough so I was wondering if I could stay here for a while if that's ok?"

"Of course ! We have plenty of rooms."

"Yeah its no problem at all and dinner will be ready in about 5 minutes."

"Ok sounds cool!" After she and austin went upstairs

When they where out of sight I took my phone and texted trish

Hey trish you will never believe who is moving in with us for a few weeks!

-ally

A few seconds later my phone buzzed.

Who?! Is it taylor lautner if it is omg omg omg!

-trish

Nope! Cassidy michaels from when we were 16

-ally

Omg no! I can't believe she's back, if she tries anything I swear I will beat her up!

-trish

Don't worry trish if she even tries to touch me you will be the first one to take a punch out of her. Gtg dinner is ready I talk to you later.

-ally

"DINNER'S READY!" I yelled out to the house with in seconds everybody came down.

"Oh Cassidy this is amanda our daughter say hi amanda." amanda waved at her.

"Hi sweetheart! Aren't you adorable "

After we all sat at the table and cassidy started talking about her band The Control Freaks which is basically all auto tune , cassidy can't sing for shit!

"And then we did all sorts of concerts and helping the cute little penguins aww I miss them so much"

" That's so cute!" Austin said. Yeah so adorable note the sarcasm.

" So austin I know you have been having big success lately and me and the other control freaks are wondering if you want to write a song and sing with us on our next concert?".  
I knew it she's just using him for more fame that rat.

"We'll that would be awesome but you ally has to be there 'cause you know she's my songwriter."

"Yes of course so is that a yes?"

"Yes it is!"

"Yaaay! Ill go call the guys!"

"Isn't she great!?" Austin said

"Yup just awesome but are you sure your going to have time I mean your music and your appearances and stuff"

"I will have plenty of time to do everything don't worry about it ok"

I sighed "Ok fine"

"Sweet this is going to be awesome"  
Than cassidy came walking back in.

"The guys are super excited this is going to be so amazing! Thanks guys for everything I am going to bed now ill see you guys in the morning night!"

"Bye" austin said

"I'm going to go put amanda in bed can you clean up here and I will meet you upstairs in bed"

" Ahh you will meet me upstairs in bed who knows maybe amanda's little brother or sister will be conceived tonight" he said with a smirk

"oh my god no!" I said as I pick up a sleepy amanda

"You know its going to happen ally don't deny it"

"Ok whatever" I said and went upstairs.

After I put amanda in bed I walk passed by cassidy's room she was on a call and I didn't want to be nosy but she was talking pretty loud and I swear I heard my name.

" So the plan is defiantly on you can get revenge on ally and I can have austin back"

What!? Revenge on me! Her have austin back now I'm freaking out

"And maybe we will keep the baby Austin deserves her"

Ok that's it I have to show her that austin is mine but how? Ohh I know! this might be cruel though.. Its perfect!

*in their room*

"Hey austin you finished putting the dishes away" I asked as he entered the room

"Yup"

"Hey I don't think you need to put on your pajamas 'cause you won't even have them on tomorrow morning" I said hoping he will catch on

"What? What do you mea- oh ohhh I see someone is feeling my vibe right now" he said lifting his eyebrows up and down

"Austin I swear you are so weird!"

"don't deny it ally you like my weirdness" he said right before kissing me.

my plan was going great and then things got steamy if you know what i mean!

Cassidy's pov

what is that! i swear im hearing something in this house im not going crazy !as im walking down the hallway the sounds have turned to moans and have turned louder and i ended up in front of austin and ally's room i opened the door to see austin and ally getting b-u-s-y! oh no she didn't .

this means war ally dawson!

**heeeeellllllllllloooooooo wonderful people sorry i haven't updated in soooooooooo long i have been on vacation for awhile and my computer stoped working so i couldn't update! and sorry for cassidy's last pov in this chapter i know it sucked :P**


End file.
